Historic Role Play Alterations Act 2019
Aim Part 1 (altering a NPC History) - The aim of this role play is to enable the nations to alter a None playable Nations (NPC) history slightly to enhance role play in the present. Part 2 (Past Role Play) - The aim of this legislation is also to alter your own history slightly to remove some of the out of context (OOC) wait. - For example, begining the construction of a space program in the 1980s but then having it fully operational by 1999 or the current RP year, in order to enable you to RP about it. Both the above points are to enhance Role play (RP) for the region as a whole by creating new oppertunites based on the alterations or past postings. Process For Part 1 (altering a NPC History) 1) In order to deliver on Part 1 a player nation would need to seek permission from the RP Minister, Solar Alliance Delegate and Founder. 2) The Player must explain the purpose of the change, the Change should have an end goal that should be explained fully. 3) The player must also explain how this change well effect other nations that would likely have a vested interested or relationship with the NPC. 4) The alteration must also not benefit the player nation requesting the change, in terms of claims or against specific other player nations Process For Part 2 (Past Role Play) 1) In order to deliver on Part 2 a player nation would need to seek permission from the RP Minister, Solar Alliance Delegate and Founder. 2) The Player must explain the purpose of the historic RP post, the RP should have an end goal that should be explained fully. 3) The historic RP should be within the realms of possibility for that person and should be fully explained how that persons nation can do the desired effect. Exceptions For Part 1 (altering a NPC History) 1) It shouldn't be used to benefit a player nation for claiming purpose 2) It needs to be clear what is being altered and why 3) Only history within the last 50 years can be altered from the RP date. This is to ensure the ripple effect of the alteration are not too vast. 4) If the alteration effects or possibly effects another player nation then it should be discussed and approved by both parties. 5) No player is required to accept the changes but once they do then they cannot change their mind later Exceptions For Part 2 (Past Role Play) 1) This legislation can not be used during war RP's as it could be seen as unfair on the other player. 2) This legislation should not be used to get around instantaneous transportation issues. Meaning you cannot say you deployed a ship in RP set 5 weeks ago then use it again in the modern day context straight away. 3) This legislation should be used for projects 4) All past RP's have to be reasonable and not overly excessive 'Created by 'De Anglo Dutch Union and amended and edited by Solar Administrator Category:Legislation